Two Months
by XxMr.CheesyfriesAdaxX
Summary: Mr. Cullen, you have exactly 65 days to live." What happens when no-fun-all-work Edward Cullen only has two months to actually start living his life? AH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. :D___

_**Chapter 1**_

_EPOV_

I looked to the dashboard. Oh god. 1:01 a.m., it showed. I had promised mum that I would be home for dinner today. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt as I remembered her disappointed face from the other times I didn't show up. I knew that she was her happiest when we all were around, laughing and chattering about. But I also knew that I had to work. I had to. What would happen if I didn't and the world suddenly fell into a recession? It'd be my entire fault. It is my responsibility to make sure that all my loved ones has everything they need to be happy. It is. It just is. As these thoughts were slowly swimming through my mind, I came to a red light. Just as my eyes were unconsciously closing,

_Squeeeeak._

My eyes flashed open, looking frantically for the source of sound. Then I saw it. A large truck was all over the road! The driver couldn't seem to get control of the steering wheel and reached to what looked like the emergency brake. The wheels stopped spinning but the vehicle was still moving. For a brief second, I met the apologizing eyes of the driver. And that was when my mind processed the situation.

_The truck was coming at me._

_Esme's POV_

I lay in bed, tossing and turning constantly. I felt very appreciative towards my little Eddie. Carlisle and I had raised him into a perfect gentleman. Yet… he's too serious about his job. He needs a nice break from the office. Maybe all the kids could get off for a while, too. Then we'd all go on a vacation together! Yes, they all deserve some relaxation. Especially Edward. I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye as I remembered his promise from this morning.

"Will you be back in time for dinner, dear?" I went over to pick up the breakfast plates from the dinner table.

He hesitated.

"It's alright," I lied. "We'll save some for you in the refrigerator." I forced a smile.

"No, I'll be here mum."

"It's alright Eddie; I know how important your job is to you. We'll be fine."

"No really, mum" he pressed. "I'll be here, I promise." He smiled softly before kissing my cheek and waving goodbye.

In reality, Edward didn't even like his job. I could tell. He has never broken any of his promises to me, not counting the ones that involve his work. I could see that being a lawyer wasn't his real passion. He didn't even like arguing with others. It didn't bring him any happiness, just pressure. And to let this negative source get in the way of family time? In the way of his happiness; of his young fun? No. I am his mother and it is my job to make sure my children are satisfied. To make the most of life. And I will. Now I just have to find a way to do that with Edward.

I realized that during my little epiphany that the phone had been ringing. I checked the clock as I got up. 1:45 a.m... Already?! But Edward had not yet come home. I quickly threw the rest of the duvet off as I realized that the call could be from him. I started getting very panicky as the questions started racing through my head.

_What if he's in danger?_

_Did someone steal his car?_

_Is he being held as hostage?_

But Alice answered all of my worries when she burst through the door, her face pale white.

"Mum, Dad?! Edward's in the hospital. He got in a car crash." She whispered shakily.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But hey, its my first fanfic. :D**

**Im not going to force this upon you to Rate & Review because I don't really do that myself but you know, it'd be rather nice of you. :D**

**Oh and Im not from England or anything, I just like how they say 'Mum'. I like English people. Awesome accents. Lovely feet...( hahaha.... just kidding, I wouldn't really know, I don't know any english kiddos. Feel free to show me your feet I guess then?) :D**

**So do any of you understand what a 'Life' of your story is? I don't. Help me out? :D**

**~Ada.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer- All characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. :D_

**_Chapter 2_**

EPOV

_An old man, alone in what seemed to be…. An office? He wasn't exactly old in age; he was probably in his early thirties, but rather old in his appearance. Worry lines already starting to crease on his forehead, little white hairs already growing on his once vibrant bronze head, and his eyes already developing purple sags underneath from the many late nights he has stayed up._

_Usually men of his young age would be obsessively trying to perfect their looks but this guy was only staring tiredly at his big bulk of a computer. His wardrobe consisted of a coffee-stained button up shirt and wrinkly slacks; as if he hasn't showered in days._

_His work station had papers and files fluttered everywhere. The trash bin a little off to the corner was overflowing with balled up rejects. As I observed the rest of the office, familiarity struck a chord somewhere but I couldn't recall the place yet. _

_I inspected more closely and came across the file cabinets. They looked just like the ones of my office. I checked the side corner for an answer. Aha! These were the _exact_ ones; I recognized the little "_EC_" sticker I had stuck to it. _

_As I took in the honey-colored wooded floors, blinds, and books, I understood that this was _my_ office I was seeing. So… who the hell was the strange man who sat at my desk? I focused back on him just as his phone rang._

"_Hello?" He slurred incomprehensibly. _

"_Edward? Edward, could you _please_ come home?! We need you here. Mum needs you. Could you please stop worrying about your job for once and pay attention to your Mum?!" _

"_Alice…, you don't understand." …_Alice_?_

"_What don't I understand Edward? Huh? That you don't even care about your family enough to visit them just _once_? It's been more than a _year_ since you've shown your face!" But this was a failed attempt because the man, whom I refuse to call myself, was already snoring._

"_Edward! EDWARD!? HELLO?! DO YOU EVEN GIVE A FUCK THAT YOU'RE _PAINING _MUM EVERY TIME SHE SEES YOU LIKE THIS?" Esme? Pain? What had I done?! This… this monster… this monster was me. _

_Light illuminated the scene then and I blinked furiously; the dream; more like nightmare, began to fade._

Dr. Gerandy moved the little flashlight away from my eye, revealing the medical room; one of the many of Forks Hospital, the hospital in which dad works for. Now why was I here again?

Ow. Ohh, right, the crash. That seemed extremely insignificant now…

"Where's my family?" Dr. Gerandy moved to the end of my bed to record my pulse on the clipboard.

"Outside in the waiting area, but…" he hesitated, "I think I should share some very important information with you first. Mr. Cullen…" He reluctantly whispered.

"Yes?" I urged on. I was already beginning to panic; dreading the unwelcoming news. The tension in the atmosphere was almost unbearable as I waited for him to continue and inevitably, the possibilities played in my mind. I about peed my pants.

Luckily before I actually could, the doctor began again, "Mr. Cullen. You have exactly 65 days left to live."

They all came in then, looking at my still shocked face. I made up my mind then that I must use this time to spend with my family. I owed them at least that much before I …died.

"Edward?" Dad had this odd expression on his face. He looked worried but I saw a flash of humor pass his eyes… Nahh, he couldn't possibly find my condition amusing, could he? I took in the other's faces.

Mum was worried; like a loving mother would be, yet she was slightly…excited? Jasper was calm, as usual, but I didn't fail to see the small smile that hovered the edges of his lips. A frown was plastered on Rosalie; however, you could tell it took some effort. Alice's eyes were still stained red with old tears and despite that; I noticed a sly smile slowly creep to her lips. Although I was practically falling off the bed with frustration, Emmett's appearance confused me the most. He was angled away from me, enough that I could barely see his whole face. I _suppose _it was a frown I saw. His large eye kept twitching uncontrollably, as if he were anxious. In fact, his whole body was shaking and he was clutching at his torso.

Just as I looked away, a small giggle escaped his lips

Was I missing out on some sort of joke? I grunted internally. No, he's just constipated, that's all, I told myself.

***

Carlisle had insisted that I heal at home. The family had taken the bad new exceptionally well. A little _too _well I suppose... I had again felt as if a secret was being kept from me.

So now I was sprawled carefully on the living room couch; everything had recovered but my left leg. Emmett was on the floor in front of me, focusing hard on the T.V. He was to cook dinner tonight- or attempt to. I laughed as he took notes. Tonight would be awfully exciting.

We all sat around the table staring incredulously the plates before us.

"So Emmett? You watched 4 hours of Food Network, nonstop, _just_ to cook us scrambled eggs." I mused.

"Nooooo, they're not _just_ scrambled eggs! Forget the recipe; I came up with this all by myself! They each have their own prize in them!" My stomach dropped.

We all stared, terrified, at one another. Emmett rubbed his hands together while licking his lips."

"Come on, everyone! Come on!" He encouraged. "Dig in!" He then attacked his eggs hungrily.

Dinner actually wasn't half bad. And the prizes were _real_prizes! I got a Hello Kitty band-aid, Carlisle a quarter, Jasper a green bobby pin, Rosalie a Coke bottle cap, Esme a paperclip, and Emmett himself a got a brand new button! And Alice, you ask? Well I guess Emmett didn't plan this out as thoroughly as he thought.

"_KKKK"_ went Alice.

"SHE'S CHOKING! SHE'S CHOKING!!" Emmett ran over quickly to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but unfortunately, the attempt failed. He refused to give up and swatted her back, a little too harsh for her liking, and out came the lovely blue Pokémon eraser.

"HOORAY! Don't you just _love_ your grand prize?!" He beamed.

"EMMETT!" Alice obviously wasn't as thrilled.

So began the mad chase of Tom after Jerry.

I grimaced as I now realized just how much I had missed out on in the past.

* * *

**So... Here's chapter 2 I guess. :D**

**Unfortunately, I have school tomorrow. Yucky. :P**

**~~ Ada .:D**


End file.
